Wireless power supply systems are known that use inductive wireless power transfer (WPT) to wirelessly convey electrical power. An inductive WPT system would typically include an inductive power supply source that uses a primary coil to wirelessly transfer energy in the form of a varying electromagnetic field (transmitting part) and a remote device that uses a secondary coil to convert the energy in the electromagnetic field into electrical power (receiving part). In such systems, adaptive WPT control is advantageous to adapt operating parameters of the WPT system over time in order to improve the efficiency of the power transfer and/or to control the amount the transferred power, and/or to avoid operating in certain modes that may be adverse for the power transfer system and/or other surrounding devices taking into account the electromagnetic nature of the wireless power transfer technique.